The Demigod Shinobis
by Shadowstar122
Summary: Great how can this get any worse? I mean come on I was celebrating dattebane the I was fighting my friend. There was words jutsus and all that good stuff but then BAMM our strongest attacks collide ripping a hole in space and sucking us both in then I'm in a new dimension entirely. Meh whatever if the world wants me to face gods so be it cuz I'm fucking Uzumaki Naruto
1. Chapter 1

This is a story challenge from inspiration19 this is his original idea I am simply publishing it. I do hope I do not disappoint while typing this. Beware story may start slow

 _jutsu_

 **bijuu speaking**

* * *

Gods. The existence of the myth gods is preposterous to many people having lived their life in believing that that's was what they are, myth. Nothing more than myth that explain the way things work or how things came to be. Many don't give it a second glance even though it is in plain sight hidden behind the veil of mist, the magical coat that makes myth beings look like a regular things in life. However there are those that see through this mystical veil known as either demigods, children of these mythical gods, or clear sighted mortals as the name entails these mortals are born with the ability to see through the veil. Many CSMs (clear-sighted mortals) get claimed to be insane since they may exclaim what they see and no one believes them.

Gods/Goddesses never truly lost their habits through out the time many stay greedy many stay revenge driven. However there is also the occasional meeting with a mortal woman/man that leads to be driven by their lust or the true affection they have for the woman and produce a demigod. A child born from mortal and god/goddesses are known as demigods these children, they have a destiny of being hunted down by monster coming from their respective mythological world. However as you may have noticed i never mentioned one specific pantheon of the myths only gods and goddesses. That is because there is more than 1 that truly exist in this humble world of ours, in total there is a total of 4 main pantheons of course there are some branch pantheons that derive from these however those derive from these 4. The 4 that I am speaking of are Norse, The gods of the Vikings, Shinto, The gods of the Japanese, Greco-Roman, The gods of the Greeks and Roman, and Egyptian, The gods of ancient Egypt.

These Gods all have their own very important jobs and keeping and maintaining these jobs can be extremely stressful so they have decided to use one of the many realities that exist out there from people having mechas to a ninja filled world. Two gods however decided to head to the ninja filled land as young males entering an academy of ninja. This academy was in the a village, a ninja village, this village was known as Konohagakure no sato. This village has bred some exceptional ninja during its existence as a village, the creator being Hashirama Senju with the help of Madara Uchiha. As time passed these two gods met 1 woman to be their spouse respectively the woman were named Kushina Uzumaki and Mikoto Uchiha.

These two woman had both love their respected husband greatly and knew that they were gods. As sadly as it is these times must come to an end sooner or later. At the birth of The God's child with Kushina there was a masked attacker.

The attacker came as soon as the child was born. This child was small with 3 distinctive whisker marks on each cheek and a mop of blond hair on its small head. Now normally the God would have been able to fend him off, even kill him. However he was weakened from holding back the 九尾のきつね(Kyuubi no kitsune literally meaning nine-tailed fox). The Kyuubi no kitsune is like the name entails it is a large orange nine tailed fox with crimson red eyes with a slit. It's said that it can destroy mountains with a single swipe of its tails and also create tsunamis. This Fox was currently sealed in Kushina Uzumaki making her the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi. The job of the god was to make sure the Kyuubi doesn't escape. If it escapes then it will lead to the death of the jinchuuriki.

The masked man had 1 goal only to appear there. To release the Kyuubi.

The man had quickly dispatched of the anbu outside as well as the doctors there. The masked man had quickly gotten the child from the nurse just as when the god was going to seal the Kyuubi once more.

"Move away from the jinchuuriki Minato Namikaze" Demanded the masked man as he held his hand near the newborn's face.

"Are you a fool? if I step away now the Kyuubi will just kill us then the village!" Yelled out the now named Minato.

"You are partially correct _yellow flash_ " Said the masked man as he spat out yellow flash as if it was venom to him. "It will kill you and your wife there as well as this child in my hands however I will survive just fine"

Next thing he saw was a yellow flash.

"I'm sorry it seems you are mistaken I meant us as in you, me and my wife" Minato spoke from behind him with a kunai being pointed to the back the masked man.

"So you plan to wish to die with your wife and leave your child to fend for himself?" The masked man ask

"If it means he will survive so be it I only care for his safety and I believe my wife would agree with me" Minato said with a firm tone.

"Hahaha" chuckled the masked man "THEN CATCH YONDAIME" he yelled as he threw the baby high in the air.

Minato quickly jumped to catch the baby only to find explosive tags attached to the blanket covering the child. He quickly got rid of the blanket and used _Hirashin no jutsu_ to go to his house before it exploded. He had the newborn cradled in his arms as he arrived at his home, he quickly set the baby down on a bed and used _hirashin_ one more time.

He arrived back to where he had left and scanned the area only to see it in rubble and kushina along with the masked man gone.

 ** _Line break_**

In a clearing there was a lake from the lake two rocks were standing next to each other. However there is someone in the clearing, the masked man, as well as some one chained up between the 2 rocks, Kushina.

The masked man was standing right in front of her but in the hole of the mask there was a sharingan blazing to life however it looked different than the regular 3 tomoe. This sharingan looked like the 3 tomoe were connected but the center of the tomoe they are opened up and there is 3 bars going outwards towards the edge of the eye.

He quickly went through some handsigns, " _kuchiyose no justu:Kyuubi!"_ He yelled out as he landed on the ram handsign. Instead of the classic big cloud of smoke, Kushina started to yell out as her stomach more specifically her seal started to expand coming outwards. The seal quickly broke and a giant orange nine tailed fox came out head first and looked around its surroundings. The fox eyes came in the line of sight of the masked man on the one hole the mask had, letting the man able to cast a genjutsu.

For those that don't know the sharingan literally meaning copy wheel eye is a dojutsu for the Uchiha clan. It can enable the user to see and copy any jutsu and some taijutsu. It can also, if advanced enough, cast a genjutsu by eye contact.

The Kyuubi's eyes changed and had the 3 tomoe that show up in the sharingan showing it is being controlled.

 ** _line break_**

The Kyuubi's release has caused many lives many have tried to stop it. While the village was being attacked Minato was confronted by the masked individual. They had fought briefly _( **same as cannon)**_ while fighting the man had self-proclaimed himself to be Madara, a shinobi of high power known to only be rivaled by Hashirama senju, the first hokage.

The battle against the Kyuubi was coming to a close as the Yondaime came with his newborn child. He set the child on a altar. Behind him was the Kyuubi, however it was wrapped I'm chains curtasy of Kushina.

"Minato what are you doing?" Kushina asked weakly as blood seeped from the corner of her mouth.

"I'm sealing the Kyuubi in Naruto" He responded with a depressed tone.

"Don't!" she yelled weakly "seal him back in me"

"You won't survive Kushina" He said depressingly "It's better plus I have a strong feeling he will master the Kyuubi's power" He finished with a small smile. He quickly went through some seals and yelled out " _Shikki Fūin"_ when he finish yelling it out the shinigami appeared behind him.

Kushina's chains weakened at that moment. The Kyuubi took its chance as it noticed it was about to be sealed into a infant and shot out a claw to pierce. Pierced it did.

But not the intended target instead in its way stood Kushina taking the claw as well as Minato. In their stomachs was the claw of the Kyuubi. Their blood flowed to the claw as it came to edge and fell to the cheek of Naruto.

"I'm sorry Naruto I guess we won't be there for you when you grow up" whispered Minato "I wish it could have been better method than this just grow up to be a strong man I'll be proud no matter what my son. Do you want to say something Kushina before I do the seal also I will seal a little of our souls with him"

"Yes I wanna say something you dumbass" Kushina said softly " Naruto... my baby how I wished things were different... If they were then I don't see us being anything but a happy family... don't be a picky eater my baby... Make sure to make friends... not to many, a few is fine... just make sure you can trust them... Also make sure... to take a bath everyday...The three prohibitions... remember them...don't drink alcohol until your old enough... be careful when you lend and borrow money... and woman... I don't know what to tell you on that... since I am a woman as well... but you are bound to have feelings for one... but make sure she isn't weird... and is like me... also be wary of Jiraiya..."

"My child" he chuckled out but coughed out blood "I never thought I would have one... but here you are it makes me so happy... but it seems it didn't last long... there's going to be many trials in the world... but I thi- no **I know** your going to overcome them... I entrust you with the Kyuubi to master it's chakra... I know you'll be able to master it... also I leave you with the burden of dealing with masked man who called himself Madara... I wish I didn't have to leave you this burden... I wish I could do it myself but it seems I won't... I feel like it is you and only you who will stop him... I also feel like you will achieve many great things my son"

"Naruto...we love you" Kushina and Minato said together

" ** _SHIKKI FŪIN"_** yelled Minato as he clapped his hand together and the shinigami yanked out half of the Kyuubi's chakra and sealed it in Minato and the other half in Naruto.

* * *

The first Installment of this new story i know i am not working as much as in the other story's but this is a challenge of someone i took up so i am making it my top priority for right now when I have writer's block on this story i will work on my others. Not sure when ill post new chapter but hopefully soon. Also if i messed up in any spelling or the sealing jutsu is wrong then I am sorry I will try and do a better job jutsus in the progression of this story. Bye for now


	2. Chapter 2

**_WARNING:A LOT OF TIME SKIPS_** ** _Everything to the part I am writing is Cannon. Even the Uchiha massacre._** ** _Also I am making Naruto more intelligent I forgot to mention this last chapter(good thing he was only a baby last chapter)_**

 _"jutsu"_

" **bijuu speaking"**

* * *

 ** _time skip:17 years_**

Two young boys can be found on two statues in a valley created by a long battle. These statues are the statues of Madara and Hashirama. The fighters are also Madara and Hashirama creating a valley in the end. The valley of the end, that is what the name of the valley.

On the head of Madara there was a young man in his late teens having a gray jacket like vest with a slit in the middle showing his chest a little around his waist is a purple think string, his pants where baggy at the top but towards the bottom they clung to his calf acting like a second skin. The boy himself was somewhat pale with 1 eye closed and the 1 opened eye had the rinnegan in it, his hair was black and resembled a duck's ass.

On the opposite side was another young man. He was also in his late teens. This young man had an orange jumpsuit but the jacket was unzipped showing his mesh armor his clothes ripped in many areas. The boy himself had a nice tan with golden yellow spiked hair, on his face there was 3 whisker marks on each of his cheeks. His eyes were an azure blue also there was a headband on his forehead with a metal plate with a leaf inscribed into it.

"Naruto" the man on Madara's head started "it seems it's time for me, in order for me to be the my version of the hokage I must cut all ties, you are the only tie I now need to cut"

"I won't let you Sasuke!" yelled the one on Hashirama named Naruto "I will drag you out of your darkness even if it means bringing you back when your an inch away from death"

"It seems you won't let me do this voluntary" Said Sasuke "It guess I will have to kill you"

Sasuke quickly ran across Madara's head.

"It won't let you Sasuke!" yelled Naruto as he also ran across Hashirama's head.

Once at the end of their respective heads they jumped of the water below and quickly applied chakra to their soles. They continued running at each other at full speed making contact in the center with their forearms making a shock wave rippling the water greatly.

Naruto quickly went into attack with a left fist to Sasuke's face. Quickly dodging Sasuke threw in a heel kick trying to kick his temple ducking Naruto threw a palm heel to his solar plexus. Sasuke countered with his own palm heel using the force behind Naruto's to propell himself back.

Sasuke quickly formed some hand signs, rat, tiger, dog, ox, hare and tiger, and yelled out

 _"Fire style: Phoenix flower jutsu"_

Firing multiple fireballs at Naruto as he quickly dodge all of them. As he finished dodging he tried to bring up his hands to form a cross but Sasuke quickly came close to him and gave him a right hook to the jaw sending him flying.

Quickly recovering his wits he set himself straight and put his feet back sticking himself to the thigh of Hashirama. Sasuke not letting up charged up wards and continued his onslaught of punches and kicking. Naruto quickly did a sidekick to send him skidding as he tried to bring his hands up to a cross once more however like last time Sasuke didn't let him and got behind him and punched him down. Setting himself straight he crossed his fingers creating 4 shadow clones. 1 Shadow clone grabbed the original and shot him upward with the other 3 shadow clones leaving the 4th one to pop in a cloud of smoke.

All four of them quickly zeroed in on Sasuke attacking on all sides forcing him to open his closed eye showing the Mangekyou Sharingan in that eye. Quickly avoiding all of them he focused his chakra into his eye. Noticing this the clones and original quickly retreated but Sasuke didn't give him the chance using his rinnegan he used Bansho tenin pulling Naruto in.

Sasuke called out _"Inferno style: flame control_ "

creating 4 spikes of black fire, flames of Ameterasu, piercing 3 out 4 Narutos making them go up in a cloud of smoke and the original holding the 1 spike of flames with a extra hand of orange chakra. Sasuke quickly formed a electric chakra coat around his arm and punched Naruto sending him to back to the water making the water rise greatly.

He didn't get enough time to recover having to dodge arrows being shot at him. Briefly glancing up he saw the top half of Sasuke's ultimate attack and defense avatar of Susanoo, the avatar being the color purple and having an aura that made you want to obey as well as being equipped with a crossbow shooting arrows of electricity.

Naruto quickly went into Bijuū modo covering him in a orange cloak with black patters in him the cloak being pure chakra and the cloak being open showing his mesh armor turning to the color black.

Quickly he created a nine-tailed construct of chakra to counter act the Susanoo avatar.

( ** _I'm skipping the construct fight cuz I want to move the story to the main point already and make them fire their most strongest attack)_** The Susanoo construct had am ethereal glow to it as it had become the catalyst to absorb a little of the bijuus chakra. Right now the construct had the crossbow at ready with a high concentrated amount of chakra that had look like bolt of lighting with crackling with power as he pulled the string back and aimed at the other Chakra construct. The other chakra was a 3 headed Nine-tailed Fox with 6 hands with its arms raised as it held above them a golden shuriken like jutsu (don't know the name of the technique just know it is like rasenshuriken but the center is golden instead) and in the other set of hands it held a bijuu rasenshuriken, this rasenshuriken's center was black black like endless void that has seeped all the darkness into it.

Sasuke said "It seems you are ready to kill me Naruto"

"No" Said Naruto "You are coming back but you are being to stubborn I have to use all of my power to make you see you had made a error"

"So be it" Said Sasuke

Sasuke pulled back the string on the crossbow and fired

Sasuke yelled as he fired " _INARI'S ARROW"_

Naruto reared back both sets of limbs as he fired both the rasenshuriken he had on his hands.

The attacks collided however the attack collapsed into itself as it made a rip suckling the water and debris. Sasuke and Naruto weren't an exception.

"WHAT THE HELL" Yelled out both Naruto and Sasuke as they both started to get pulled in. But they couldn't escape as they had used a ton of chakra in their last jutsu. So they couldn't hold their ground as they quickly got sucked in.

 ** _line break_**

* * *

The void itself was empty as it was void of any color and any light. However it wasn't empty inside the void there was 2 body's floating there as well as 2 other beings there floating above them.

"We have to de-age them" Said the one above the black haired boy, Sasuke.

"Why do we have to this again" Said the one standing over the one with golden radiant hair, Naruto.

"They are special Fujin" said the one over Sasuke "They must bring the Pantheons together danger is coming something of great proportions"

"I know this Baal" Said the now named Fujin "But why must we de-age them"

"They must cooperate with the Greeks most of them are around 12-13 years old in the camp most of the older ones are already surviving on their own" Said the now named Baal

Fujin replied "I see your point, very well"

As he said that Baal started to create a electrical storm that covered both of them.

"It's your turn" Baal said "Create the wind barrier around their mind"

Fujin nodded and quickly formed a barrier around the brain to keep the information they have intact. Baal storm quickly went to work as it started to de-age them. The process taking many grueling hours.

"Done" Said Baal as he huffed feeling exhausted.

"We are lucky your God of time let you borrow a little of his power" Fujin commented

"Yes sadly it wasn't enough to keep their physical prowess so they will have to work for that again as well as their chakra they will have to build that up again" Baal said as he looked at Sasuke with a smile "You have become powerful indeed my son if only I could have seen you grow into the man you are today but I guess Itachi had his reasons"

"hmm" hummed Fujin as he looked at Naruto with a smile "My boy you surely have become strong these past days but it seems you have to clean up my mess again I am sorry. I wish I could have let you rest but it seems that can't happen yet, just to let you know I am so proud of you when I met you inside your seal I was proud of the way you have become"

"Fujin come on we need to do them a favor and get rid of the infite tsukuyomi" Baal said "And your the only one that can do it besides these two"

"Hai hai" Fujin said "I was just having a moment I'll meet you later Baal"

* * *

 ** _Chapter ends here_** ** _The true story begins next chapter as they enter the Percy world. Also I do hope I did well on the fight scene reviews and pointers are appreciated but if you start your review out right with its terrible or along those line I'm ignoring. I only take non negative reviews, the ones that help me not the ones that make me loose morale._**


End file.
